


Washington is Watching From the Other Side

by George_washingmachine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_washingmachine/pseuds/George_washingmachine
Summary: Post-The World was Wide Enough where Washington is the first person who greets alex in heaven.





	

His surroundings blurred around him and he let the light engulf him. He heard nothing, felt nothing. There was only a sharp, blinding light. He blinked and tried to look around, but he had no sense of direction, no idea what was up and what was down. But he didn’t feel afraid. He didn’t feel much of anything, really. Just an overwhelming sense of calm. Out of the brightness came a tall, broad-shouldered silhouette. As it drew closer, he began to recognize the figure. His heart seemed to stopped when a steady, achingly familiar voice called out to him from the void. 

“Alex,” The voice murmured. He stood there, stunned, as the figure stepped towards him tentatively. Years seemed to pass by before Alex found his voice.   
“G-George?” he choked out, his voice wavering. Washington’s face broke into a grin, and in mere seconds the two were locked in an embrace. Both parties were shaking violently in each other's arms.   
“George,” Alex sobbed brokenly, clinging to the other man like a lifeline. Washington buried his face in Alex’s hair, tears streaming down his face.   
“My Alexander,” George breathed. The two stayed like that for a god knows how long until Alex pulled away.   
“I-I can’t believe it. I never thought I’d see you again,” he said softly, face wet with tears. Washington ran his thumb across Alex’s cheek.  
“I know, son. And I’ve missed you more than I can describe,” he told the smaller man. George rose to his feet and Alex let himself be helped up. 

Alex stared at Washington with wide eyes, still in shock that he was here.   
“A-am I- are we..?” he stuttered, staring intently at George. George nodded, smiling sympathetically. Alex’s eyebrows shot up.  
“N-no-I can’t be-I have so much more left to do-” George placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him.   
“Alex, you’ve done your part. You’ve done so much, my boy. You’ve earned your rest. Now come on, there’s many others who want to see you,”.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr I'm @whamiltontrash


End file.
